Dear Santa
by Kang Seulla
Summary: Kumpulan PWP ONESHOOT ChanBaek.
1. Chapter 1

Mata bulat mlik Chanyeol mengawasi hingar-bingar malam natal dari balkon apartementnya. Ini sudah tengah malam, setelah pulang beribadah digereja dia memutuskan kembali ke apartementnya. Tidak menyetujui ajakan teman-temannya untuk berkumpul lebih lama lagi.

Park Chanyeol. Nama itu pasti terdengar sangat tidak asing bagi remaja-remaja putri di Korea, mungkin bahkan didunia. Dia adalah seorang _actor_ , musisi dan model. Dia tampan, sangat. Dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi. Maka dari itu banyak perusahaan yang menjadikan dirinya model agar penjualan mereka untung besar. Penggemarnya merupakan lima terbesar di Korea. Dan dia pasti sangat diidamkan oleh banyak wanita.

Tapi… sebenarnya Chanyeol kesepian. Dari sekian banyak teman yang mengelilinginya, mereka hanya mencari popularitas dari dirinya. Selama ini dia memang tidak pernah sendiri, orang yang mengaku temannya selalu disekitarnya. Dan dia sangat membenci itu.

Belum lagi para wanita yang selalu mendekatinya. Memohon-mohon agar penis miliknya memasuki lubang milik mereka. _Heol_. Percuma saja, mereka ingin membuka paha mereka lebar-lebar dan menatap Chanyeol sayu, dia tidak akan pernah terangsang. Karena… Chanyeol adalah Gay.

.

 _Kang Seulla Present_

Dear Santa

Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun

Yaoi – NC-21 - PWP – Full Sex - No Children

 _Happy Reading_

 **Hatters? Go away!**

 **.**

Bibir tebal Chanyeol melengkung keatas saat dirinya melihat sebuah garis membentuk dilangit. Itu bintang jatuh. Dia memejamkan matanya dan menautkan kedua tangannya lalu meletakkannya didepan dada. Mulai berdoa.

' _Aku hanya ingin, malam ini datang seorang lelaki manis kepadaku. Dengan perasaan tulusnya.'_

Dia membuka matanya dan terkekeh. Bukankah dia kekanakan? Mempercayai mitos bintang jatuh? Matanya jatuh pada sebuah pohon natal dipojok ruang tamunya. Dia melangkah mendekati pohon itu dan melihat banyak bungkus kado berceceran dibawahnya. Itu adalah hadiah natal dari para penggemarnya.

Dia mengambil satu dan membukanya. Dan dia tersenyum saat melihat sebuah s _yal_ berada dikotak tersebut. Dia mengambil sebuah kertas yang terselip disana.

' _Pakailah syal ini jika kau merasa dinging Chanyeol-oppa. Aku membuatkan ini khusus untukmu.'_

Kemudian dia menaruh kembali _syal_ tersebut kedalam kotak dan menyingkirkannya, mulai mengambil kotak yang lain. Tatapannya jatuh kepada kotak kecil dan mengambilnya. Matanya melotot saat melihat isi dari kotak tersebut. Sebuah kondom.

"Apa-apaan! Ini penghinaan!" dia mendecih dan menaruh kasar kondom tersebut tanpa melihat pesan yang diberikan pengirim.

 _BUGH_

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar suara gaduh dibalkon. Dengan langkah yang cepat dia menuju balkon dan seketika dia terkejut saat melihat seseorang disana.

Seorang lelaki berambut coklat madu sedang duduk bersimpuh dilantai balkonnya. Kepalanya menggunakan bando rusa dan dirinya hanya memakai jubah santa tanpa mengenakan apapun lagi pada tubuhnya.

Jadi… lelaki ini telanjang? Mata Chanyeol meneliti kekaki jenjang lelaki tersebut. Putih dan halus. Semakin keatas, jubah santa yang sedikit tersingkap membuat paha lelaki itu terlihat jelas pada pupil Chanyeol.

Semakin keatas, mata Chanyeol dapat melihat dengan jelas pinggang ramping dan perut rata miliknya. Dan jangan lupakan putingnya yang berwarna coklat kemerahan terlihat jelas sedang mengeras. Mengeras, seperti penisnya saat ini. _Shit!_

"Si…siapa kau?"

Setelah sekian lama saling memandang, hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol.

.

Chanyeol bersumpah. Tubuh lelaki dihadapannya sangat menggoda, sangat menggiurkan. Tapi… dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyetubuhi lelaki yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya ini.

"Jadi namamu… Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun?" lelaki didepannya mengangguk lucu membuat poni dikeningnya ikut bergoyang. "Dan kau… adalah hadiah untukku?"

"Ya… kau memintanya tadi. Dan Santa mengirimku."

Suara itu… apakah akan lebih merdu jika mengucapkan namanya didalam desahan? Oh Chanyeol, hilangkan pikiran mesummu.

"Tapi… kenapa kau hanya mengenakan jubah itu?"

"Karena aku ingin dihangatkan."

Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan. Penisnya semakin berkedut dibawah sana. Dia melangkah mendekati lelaki didepannya. Menyudutkannya kearah tembok dan mengunci pergerakannya.

"Jadi kau ingin dihangatkan?" Baekhyun mengangguk, masih menatap Chanyeol dengan mata polosnya. "Baiklah, aku akan menghangatkanmu."

Tanpa bisa ditahan lebih lama lagi oleh Chanyeol, dia meraup bibir Baekhyun yang sedari tadi ingin dia rasakan. Bibir ini sangat manis, lebih manis dari kue-kue kering yang sering disajikan diacara natal. Lidahnya memaksa masuk kedalam rongga mulut Baekhyun dan menjilati setiap sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Eungh…" dengan gerakan cepat Chanyeol membuang jubah santa yang menutupi tubuh Baekhyun. Dia membimbing tangan Baekhyun untuk melingkar dilehernya. Dan semakin memperdalam pagutan mereka.

Tangan nakalnya mengelus paha belakang Baekhyun dan berhenti dibokong kenyal milik lelaki itu. Chanyeol tidak percaya kalau bokong lelaki ini sangatlah lembut dan sangat pas ditangannya. Dengan gemas dia meremas bokong tersebut dengan keras menggunakan kedua tangannya. Berulang kali dia melakukan itu, membuat Baekhyun hanya dapat mengeluh nikmat.

Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun dan membimbingnya kearah selangkangannya. Meremas tangan Baekhyun, membuat penisnya ikut teremas.

"Dapat kau rasakan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ini membesar," masih dengan menatap Chanyeol, Baekhyun terus memijak penis Chanyeol. Menyaksikan wajah kenikmatan lelaki tampan didepannya.

"Hisap dia dengan mulut _jalang_ -mu."

Baekhyun tersenyum menggoda. Chanyeol dengan cepat mengeluarkan penisnya.

"Wow…" Baekhyun menatap takjub pada penis Chanyeol yang membengkak dibawah sana. Sangat besar. Dan dia sangat suka. "Apa ini akan muat untuk mulut _jalang_ -ku?"

Chanyeol mendesis nikmat kala jemari lentik Baekhyun mengelus penisnya, membuat pola melingkar diujung penisnya.

"Kita tidak akan tau jika kau belum mencobanya," dengan kasar Chanyeol menyentakkan bahu Baekhyun, membuat lelaki itu jatuh berlulut. Tangan Chanyeol memegang penisnya dan menamar-manparkannya dipipi Baekhyun, sedangkan lelaki manis itu memejamkan matanya dengan mulut yang terbuka.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, langsung memasukkan penisnya. Dia mendesah nikmat saat kini batang penisnya merasakan kehangatan dari mulut Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar, dia menggerakkan pinggulnya. Membuat penisnya keluar-masuk mulut Baekhyun.

"Eunghh~" erangan Baekhyun membuat penis Chanyeol semakin merasakan nikmat, karena getaran dari ujung kerongkongan Baekhyun.

Mata cantik Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terpejam kini terbuka dan menatap kearah Chanyeol yang sedang menunduk, menatap dirinya juga. Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu. Baekhyun dengan nakal menghisap kuat penis Chanyeol hingga pipinya tirus. Tidak lupa tangannya meremas batang penis Chanyeol yang tidak muat memasuki mulut kecilnya.

" _Shit!_ Mulutmu sangat nikmat!"

Chanyeol tidak berbohong. Dirinya tidak jarang melakukan s _ex_ dengan banyak lelaki. Tapi tidak ada lelaki manapun yang dapat membuatnya _klimaks_ hanya dengan menghisap miliknya. Seperti saat ini, dia mendekati puncak kenikmatannya, hanya dengan mulut Baekhyun.

"Aaahhh~" Chanyeol menumpahkan _sperman_ ya kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Cairan putih itu tidak dapat sepenuhnya ditampung mulut kecil Baekhyun, sehingga cairan itu kini menetes dilantai dan didagu Baekhyun.

"Ini manis," Baekhyun menjilat sudut bibirnya dengan menggoda sambil menatap Chanyeol. Dan dia melirik puas saat penis Chanyeol kini sudah mulai tegang.

Dia mendudukkan dirinya dilantai dan menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding. Membuka lebar pahanya, menunjukkan penis mungilnya yang tegang. "Dapatkah kau melakukan yang sama denganku?"

Sialan. Chanyeol sangat terangsang saat ini. Tanpa adanya penolakan, Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan penis milik Baekhyun. Menghembuskan nafasnya disana, menimbulkan lenguhan nikmat keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

Tanpa menunggu lama, penis Baekhyun kini sudah berada dalam mulut Chanyeol. Penisnya memang mungil, sehingga dapat masuk seluruhnya kedalam mulut Chanyeol, penisnya seperti akan dimakan habis oleh lelaki tinggi ini.

"Ouhh… Chan~" jemari Baekhyun menekan puttingnya dan memakinkannya, tangannya yang satu sibuk menekan kepala Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol kembali meremas bokong Baekhyun, kemudian jari kasarnya mengelus lubang anal Baekhyun yang berkedut. Oh tidak, lubang ini seakan menghisap Chanyeol. Dan dengan diliputi nafsu, Chanyeol memasukkan kedua jarinya membuat Baekhyun memekik sakit.

Tanpa mempedulikan pekikan Baekhyun, jari-jari Chanyeol keluar-masuk lubang Baekhyun. Melonggarkan lubang tersebut.

"Aakhh Chanyeol aahh~"

Dia sudah tau, kalau suara Baekhyun akan sangat seksi saat menyebut namanya disela desahannya. Dan dia sangat menyukai itu. dia semakin menghisap kuat penis Baekhyun dan mempercepat gerakan jarinya. Penis Baekhyun sudah berkedut, lelaki ini akan mendapatkan _klimaks_ nya.

Dengan jahil, Chanyeol melepaskan kulumannya dan juga jarinya. Mengundang tatapan protes dari Baekhyun. Dia terkekeh kemudian menarik Baekhyun agar berdiri.

"Kau hanya boleh _klimaks_ jika aku mengizinkan."

Dia menggendong Baekhyun dan merebahan lelaki itu kasar diatas sofa. Menindihnya dan bibirnya kini menyerang leher Baekhyun, membuat tanda kemerahan disana.

"Kau sangat indah."

Chanyeol kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Menyesapnya penuh.

"Apalagi…" dia mengambil botol _wine_ yang berada diatas meja dekat sofa. Lalu membukanya. "Jika kau basah seperti ini."

Dia mengguyurkan sebotol _wine_ diatas tubuh Baekhyun. Membuatnya mengkilat. Chanyeol menatap tubuh Baekhyun lapar.

"Sshh Chanyeol~"

"Panggil aku _master_ ," tangan Chanyeol mulai meraba dada Baekhyun dan memainkan tonjolan kemerahan milik Baekhyun.

"Aahh _master_ ~"

Chanyeol tersenyum puas. "Kau _bitch_. Mendesah untukku."

Chanyeol kembali mencium Baekhyun, kali ini lebih kasar. Tangannya masih sibuk dengan memelintir puting Baekhyun, sedangkan yang satu sedang mengocok penis mungil Baekhyun yang sudah mengeluarkan cairam _precum_.

Dia melepaskan pagutannya dan bergerak kebawah. Melebarkan paha Baekhyun dan menjilat lubang anal Baekhyun yang kembali berkedut. Rasanya manis, karena _wine_ yang dituangnya tadi. Dan chanyeol sangat menyukai itu.

"Kumohon aahh masukkan _master_ hhh…"

Chanyeol tidak menggubris ucapan Baekhyun, dia masih asik menjilati lubang Baekhyun dan juga menghisapnya. Tangannya mengambil botol _wine_ kosong dan menggesekkannya dilubang anal Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin dimasukkan?" dia mulai memasukkan ujung botol _wine_ dan tersenyum saat melihat lubang Baekhyun menghisap botol tersebut. "Terima ini."

"AAKKHH!" Baekhyun tidak dapat menyembunyikan teriakannya saat benda kaku itu menembus memasuki lubangnya. Tidak terlalu besar memang, tapi tetap ini sangat menyakitkan.

"Gerakan botol itu dan kembali hisap penisku."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah dan memegang botol _wine_ yang kini tertancap dilubangnya. Menggerakkan botol tersebut keluar-masuk lubangnya dan menekannya saat dia rasa botol itu menyentuh _prostat_ nya. Sial! Ini sangat nikmat.

Mata sipit Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol mengocok penisnya tepat didepan wajahnya. "Cepat buka mulutmu."

Seperti anjing penurut, Baekhyun membuka mulutnya. Lidahnya keluar untuk menggapai penis besar Chanyeol, sedangkan geraka botol dilubangnya semakin cepat. Dia kembali pasrah saat penis Chanyeol kembali melecehkan mulutnya. Dia hanya terfokus pada botol yang sedang keluar-masuk lubangnya.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol melepaskan penisnya dari dalam mulut Baekhyun. Dia mengeluarkan botol _wine_ secara paksa dan membuangnya. Membuat botol itu pecah dan menjadi pecahan kaca. Dia menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya kedalam pangkuannya.

"Aku ingin memasukimu."

Baekhyun mengerti. Dia mengangkat tubunya dan memposisikan penis Chanyeol di lubangnya. Menggesekkannya, membuat kenikmatan tersendiri bagi keduanya.

JLEB

"Aahhh~"

Keduanya mendesah nikmat saat penis Chanyeol kini sudah masuk seluruhnya didalam lubang Baekhyun. Dengan gerakan yang menggoda, Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol dan membawa mulut Chanyeol kearah putingnya. Tubuhnya sudah naik-turun agar penis Chanyeol dapat melecehkan lubangnya.

Lidah Chanyeol sudah menjilati putting Baekhyun yang tersaji didepannya. Sesekali dia menghisapnya kuat. Tangannya dia taruh dipinggang Baekhyun, membantu lelaki itu mengeluar-masukkan penisnya.

Ini sangat nikmat. Lubang Baekhyun sangat sempit dan cocok untuk penis besarnya. Selama ini, Chanyeol tidak pernah merasakan lubang senikmat ini.

"Aaahhh terushh…"

Suara kulit yang beradu terdengar jelas diruang tamu yang sepi ini. Dan suara lenguhan nikmat Baekhyun sangat terdengar jelas, dan Chanyeol berharap semoga tetangga disebelah dapat mendengarnya.

"Baekhh, ini sempit. Ahh s _hit_!" Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya yang membantu Baekhyun agar penisnya masuk lebih dalam. Dia sudah dekat.

"Aku... aku… aahhh Chanyeol~"

"Baekhh."

Keduanya mencapai kenikmatan mereka. _Sperma_ milik Chanyeol keluar didalam lubang Baekhyun, sedangkan s _perma_ milik Baekhyun mengotori kemeja yang sedaritadi belum Chanyeol buka.

Baekhyun berdiri sehingga penis Chanyeol keluar begitu saja dari lubangnya. Dia berjalan kearah karpet dan duduk membelakangi Chanyeol. Tanpa Chanyeol duga, Baekhyun merendahkan tubuh atasnya dan menunggingkan bokongnya. Mata sipitnya melirik kearah Chanyeol.

"Apa kau masih mau memasukiku _master_?"

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, Chanyeol berjalan cepat kearah Baekhyun sambil merobek kemejanya. Dia langsung merendahkan tubuhnya dan memegang pinggang Baekhyun. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada lubang anal Baekhyun kemudian menjilatinya.

"Jangan hanya sshh menjilatinya _master_ aahh aku butuh penismu hhh."

"Memohonlah," Chanyeol masih asik menyesap lubang Baekhyun, satu tangannya dia buat untuk mengocok penis mungil milik Baekhyun.

"Ku mohon aahh masukkan penis besarmu sshh kedalam lubangku ngghh yang lapar _master_ ~"

Sialan. Chanyeol tidak dapat menahannya lagi! Dengan gerakan cepat, dia memegang pinggang Baekhyun dan memasukkan penisnya sekali hentak.

"AAKKHH~"

Dia kembali menggerakkan pinggangnya cepat, tanpa mempedulikan erangan nikmat maupun sakit dari Baekhyun. Penisnya sangat haus remasan dari lubang Baekhyun. Dia merendahkan kepalanya dan mengecup punggung Baekhyun, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana. Tangannya masih sibuk mengocok penis Baekhyun yang sudah berkedut.

" _Master~_ akuhhh~"

CROT

Baekhyun meninggalkan bekas cairannya di karpet milik Chanyeol. Sedangkan lelaki yang lebih tinggi masih menggerakkan pinggulnya, mencari kenikmatannya sendiri.

" _Shit_ Baekhyun. Ini sangat nikmat aaahh~"

Setelah itu dia mendesah lega saat penisnya kembali menumpahkan _sperma_ didalam lubang Baekhyun.

Dia mencabut penisnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Baekhyun, membawa lelaki manis itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Eung… _master_?" Chanyeol hanya melirik Baekhyun. "Dapatkah aku merasakan penismu lagi? Tapi kali ini aku ingin ditempat yang nyaman."

Tanpa diminta dua kali, Chanyeol menggendong tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya kedalam kamar.

.

.

"Eung…" mata yang tadinya terpejam mulai tebuka saat sinar matahari masuk kedalam kamarnya. Dia terduduk diatas kasurnya dan menyenderkan dirinya di'kepala' kasur. Matanya melirik kearah samping ranjangnya yang kosong, hanya terdapat sebuah kotak kecil.

Dia mengambil kotak tersebut kemudian membukanya. Disana hanya terdapat secarik kertas yang bertuliskan tangan dengan rapi.

' _Apa kau suka kado dari Santa? Kau akan bertemu denganku, bukan sebagai kado Santa, tapi sebagai Byun Baekhyun. Jagalah penismu, jangan untuk siapapun.'_

Dia tersenyum.

"Kukira yang semalam hanya mimpi," matanya terpejam membayangkan kejadian luar biasanya semalam. Tangannya bergerak menuju selangkangannya. Dia menggenggam penisnya yang tengah menegang. Sambil mengocoknya pelan, dia membayangkan sebuah wajah lelaki manis yang telah bersamanya semalam.

"Aahh Baekhyun~"

.

.

.

.

Ini apa ya? Hahahahaha xD

Sorry for typo daaan tuangkan unek-unek kalian dikolom review.

And **DON'T BASH.** Jika gasuka? Gausah baca.

Satu lagi… anak dibawah umur, jangan baca ya. Nekat? Gamasalah(?) hahahaha *digampar


	2. Chapter 2

Seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut yang terurai indah tengah berjalan anggun disebuah lantai perkantoran yang terlihat gelap dan sepi. Maklum, karena para pegawai telah kembali kerumah masing-masing mengingat waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam lewat sepuluh menit. Sepatu berhak sepuluh centimeter berwarna merah menyala miliknya, menggema dilantai dua puluh perkantoran tersebut.

Langkahnya berhenti didepan sebuah pintu kayu dengan tulisan ' _direktur_ ' terpasang disana. Dengan pelan, ia membuka pintu tersebut hingga tidak terdengar suara sepelan apapun. Bibir tipisnya membentuk sebuah senyum miring dengan langkah pelan yang menghampiri seorang lelaki yang tengah meletakkan kepalanya diatas lipatan tangan dimeja.

Setelah dirinya telah berada disamping si lelaki yang masih belum menyadari kehadirannya, ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus pundak kokoh sang lelaki. Tapi saat si lelaki mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat kearahnya, ia langsung menutup mata bulat milik si lelaki dengan telapak tangannya.

"Baekhyun?"

Si wanita terkekeh pelan. "Kau terlalu mengenaliku Chan…" si wanita menarik kursi dengan roda milik si lelaki hingga menjauhi meja kemudian ia berdiri didepan si lelaki. "Tutup matamu Chanyeol, jangan kau buka sebelum aku memberikan perintah."

Sebuah senyum puas terlukis diwajah cantik Baekhyun setelah mata sipitnya melihat kepala milik Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia menjauhkan tangannya yang menutupi mata bulat Chanyeol. Kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk membereskan barang-barang yang berada diatas meja kerja milik Chanyeol. Selesai dengan itu, ia memposisikan tubuhnya duduk diatas meja dengan pose yang ia buat seseksi mungkin.

"Buka matamu Chan~"

Mendengar suara seksi milik Baekhyun, mata bulat Chanyeol terbuka, dan melihat pemandangan didepannya, membuat lelaki tinggi itu membesarkan diameter bola matanya.

Baekhyun, dengan kulit putih mulusnya yang hanya ditutupi sehelai _lingeri_ tipis transparan berwarna merah yang menyerupai jubbah _santa claus_ tengah duduk mengangkang memperlihatkan lubang berkedut miliknya.

 _Sialan._

"Menyukainya? Ngh~"

Suara serak-serak basah dengan desahan diakhir mampu membuat penis Chanyeol menegang dibawah sana. Sedangkan matanya tidak dapat beralih dari lubang sempit berkedut yang saat ini tengah diusap pelan oleh sang empu.

" _Shit_ Baekhyun!"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menyebutkan kata-kata kotor yang dimana membuat Baekhyun semakin cepat mengusapkan jari-jari berkutek merah divagina miliknya, Chanyeol akhirnya menenggelamkan wajah tampannya diantara kedua kaki Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya menarik kedua paha Baekhyun sehingga dirinya dapat dengan leluasa menikmati mangsanya yang saat ini tengah memekik nikmat.

" _Oohh… aahh.._ terus _hhh_ Chanyeol _aahhh God!_ "

Diam-diam sebuah seringai muncul dibibir tebal milik Chanyeol. Lelaki itu dengan nakal menghisap kuat _klitoris_ Baekhyun yang kemudian ia kulum didalam mulutnya. Menjepitnya seakan-akan _klitoris_ tersebut dapat lepas dari sana.

Tangannya merambat naik hingga menyentuh gundukkan bulat besar kesukaannya. Payudara Baekhyun. Dan dia dibuat terkejut karena wanita ini tidak menggunakan _bra_ sehingga putting mengerasnya dapat langsung menyapa telapak tangan Chanyeol.

Jari telunjuk dan jempol Chanyeol mencubit dan memutar putting tersebut dari luar _lingeri_ yang dipakai wanita itu. Membuat desahan-desahan nikmat semakin terdengar jelas memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Masih dengan lidah yang saat ini tengah memasuki lubang berkedut milik Baekhyun, Chanyeol menarik tali yang mengikat dipinggang Baekhyun kemudian melepaskan jubbah transparan tersebut hingga kulit putih mulus Baekhyun dapat terlihat tanpa cela.

"Ohh… sial Baekhyun. Kau benar-benar!"

Mendengar nada putus asa milik Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun semakin tersenyum puas. Ia merebahkan dirinya diatas meja kerja milik Chanyeol dan menendang segala barang yang berada disana hingga menyentuh lantai. Kakinya semakin ia buka lebar dan dengan sengaja, ia memainkan otot vaginanya didepan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Park Chanyeol? Lakukan semuanya padaku nghh~"

Geraman keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Lelaki itu mengambil sebuah benda dari laci mejanya. Sebuah lem stick. Mata bulatnya menatap lem tersebut kemudian ia mengarahkan benda kaku tersebut kearah lubang vagina milik Baekhyun. Tangannya memutar penutup lem dan setelah itu ia melempar penutup itu entah kemana. Tanpa memberikan aba-aba, ia memasukkan benda tersebut hingga ujungnya yang terdapat lem menyentuh titik kenikmatan milik Baekhyun.

"Aakkhh~" sebuah desahan keluar dari bibir Baekhyun saat wanita itu merasakan panas didalam lubangnya. Dia megangkat sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh Chanyeol pada lubangnya. "Apa yang _aahh_ kau lakukan Chan _hhh_ ~"

"Memasukkan lem kedalam lubangmu Baek…"

"KAU GILA _aaahhh_ Chanyeol~ lagi _oohh sshhh_ ," ia yang hendak menolak akhirnya hanya dapat mendesah saat lelaki tersebut menggerakkan cepat benda kaku itu hingga terus menerus menghujam titik kenikmatannya. Rasa panas setiap ujung lem itu menyentuh titiknya kalah telak oleh kasarnya gerakan Chanyeol dibawah sana.

Lubangnya semakin berkedut hebat, menandakan bahwa Baekhyun akan segera menumpahkan cairan kenikmatan miliknya. "CHANYEOL _AAAHHH~_ "

CROT

Bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan Baekhyun, Chanyeol meninggalkan tubuh Baekhyun yang masih merebahkan dirinya diatas meja kerja miliknya dengan kaki yang masih terbuka lebar. Chanyeol mengambil sebotol _wine_ kemudian kembali menghampiri tubuh Baekhyun. Ia membuka penutup gabus dari botol _wine_ dan tanpa berkata apapun, Chanyeol menuangkan seluruh isi dari botol berwarna hijau itu keatas tubuh telanjang milik Baekhyun.

" _Oouhhh_ Chanyeol _hhh~"_

Baekhyun bergidik saat tubuh telanjangnya merasakan sensasi dingin dari _wine_ yang dituangkan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya. Dengan gerakan sensual, ia menjilat _wine_ yang mengenai tangannya dengan mata yang menatap tajam kearah lelakki yang kini berada disampingnya.

" _Uuhh_ tubuhku lengket. Bisakah kau membersihkan tubuhku Chan?... Dengan lidahmu~"

Masih dengan kebisuannya, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kearah dada Baekhyun yang mengkilat dan menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mencicipi _wine_ yang membasahi kulit putih Baekhyun. Memainkan lidahnya dipucuk payudara Baekhyun kemudian memasukkan putting memerah Baekhyun kedalam mulutnya.

Setelah asik dengan kedua benda bulat kesukaannya, lidah Chanyeol kini menjelajah kearah perut Baekhyun. Memainkan ujung lidahnya dipusar Baekhyun. Semakin turun, wajah tampannya kini sudah berada didepan vagina Baekhyun yang masih terisi dengan lem stick. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik lem tersebut hingga lepas kemudian membawa bibirnya untuk memberikan hisapan dan lumatan dibibir vagina Baekhyun.

Sebelah tangan Chanyeol merambat untuk mengambil botol _wine_ yang telah kosong kemudian menggesekkan mulut botol pada lubang Baekhyun yang berkedut hebat.

" _Oohh_ Chanyeol _aaahhh_ jangan _hhhh_ ~" pinggul Baekhyun bergerak kekanan-kekiri saat ia dapat merasakan benda dingin menyentuh lubang vaginanya. Tapi sensasi nikmat yang diberikan benda tersebut membuat Baekhyun semakin melebarkan kakinya dan mengangkat pinggulnya.

JLEB

" _AAKKHH_!"

Pinggul Baekhyun semakin naik keatas saat benda dingin tersebut memasukki lubangnya. Ia hanya dapat mendesah nikmat saat benda tersebut digerakkan kasar oleh Chanyeol dan sesekali berputar didalam lubangnya.

"Enak hm?"

Baekhyun mengangguk masih dengan bibir yang terbuka mengeluarkan desahan nikmat. Kedua tangannya saat ini sedang menekan kepala Chanyeol yang tengah menyusu didadanya. Sedangkan gerakan tangan Chanyeol semakin cepat hingga ujung botol yang bersarang didalam lubang Baekhyun terus-menerus menghujam titik kenikmatan Baekhyun.

"Chan _aahhh_ aku keluar _oohhh~_ "

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Baekhyun mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatannya. Untuk _klimaks_ keduanya, sebagian cairannya masuk kedalam botol _wine_ yang kemudian tecabut kasar oleh Chanyeol. Mata bulat Chanyeol yang melihat itu berbinar yang akhirnya membuat si lelaki memasukkan ujung botol kedalam mulut Baekhyun yang membuat cairan nikmat Baekhyun tertelan oleh si wanita.

"Uhuk…" Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk dadanya saat merasakan rasa mual saat dirinya menelan cairan miliknya.

Belum selesai dengan rasa mualnya, Baekhyun kembali dibuat kaget dengan Chanyeol yang menggendong tubuhnya kearah sofa yang berada didalam ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menggeram nikmat saat batang penis besar beruratnya tengah diselimuti oleh rongga mulut Baekhyun. Suhu hangat dan juga hisapan dari si wanita membuat dia tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya. Tangannya menggerakkan kepala Baekhyun hingga penisnya bergerak keluar masuk mulut Baekhyun, sesekali ujung tumpul penisnya menyentuh tenggorokkan Baekhyun membuat wanita itu tersedak.

Saat merasakan penisnya berkedut, ia menarik kepala Baekhyun agar melepaskan kulumannya kemudian merebahkan wanita tersebut diatas sofa dengan tubuhnya yang menindih si wanita. Bibirnya menciumi wajah Baekhyun yang merenggut tidak suka.

"Aku ingin spermamu Chan!"

Chanyeol tidak mempedulikan bentakkan Baekhyun, ia lebih memilih merasakan sensasi saat dada bidangnya yang menekan payudara kenyal Baekhyun dan bibirnya yang asik memberikan tanda kemerahan diperpotongan leher Baekhyun. Sedangkan penis tegangnya tengan menusuk-nusuk paha bagian dalam si wanita.

"Lubang vaginamu yang akan menelan spermaku Baek."

Setelah kalimat itu, Chanyeol memasukkan penisnya sekali hentak kedalam lubang vagina Baekhyun dan langsung menggenjotnya pelan. Manik matanya menatap wajah Baekhyun yang tengah menahan nikmat.

"Cepat Chayeol _aahh sshh_ …"

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Chanyeol menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan brutal untuk menggenjot lubang sempit berkedut milik Baekhyun. Tangannya asik memainkan kedua putting Baekhyun secara bergantian dan matanya tidak pernah lepas dari ekspresi Baekhyun yang tengah mendesah nikmat karena dirinya.

Demi Tuhan. Baekhyun sangat seksi.

Bibir tebal miliknya menekan bibir tipis milik Baekhyun saat ia merasa penisnya berkedut. Urat-urat penisnya yang menonjol membuat batangnya semakin kesat menggesek lubang vagina Baekhyun. Sangat nikmat.

CROT CROT CROT

Keduanya menembakkan cairan kenikmatan dengan bersamaan, dengan bibir yang saling bertaut mesra mengantar puncak kenikmatan mereka.

PLOP

Chanyeol melepaskan penyatuan mereka kemudian berdiri disamping sofa. Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga membuat wanita itu bangun dari rebahannya. Ia memposisikan Baekhyun berdiri membelakanginya dengan tubuh yang condong kedepan dan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada sandaran sofa. Sedangkan ia yang berada dibelakang Baekhyun berjongkok dan menyelipkan kepalanya diantara kaki wanita tersebut.

Bibirnya kembali menyapa bibir vagina Baekhyun dan menghisapnya lubang vagina Baekhyun. Menyedot sisa cairan wanita itu yang membuat tubuh si wanita bergetak nikmat karena ulahnya.

" _Oohhh_ Chanyeol _hhh_ sayang _aaahhh_ ~"

Setelah dirasa cairan Baekhyun tidak tersisa, ia kembali berdiri kemudian menggesekkan penisnya yang kembali membesar dengan urat-urat yang menonjol dan ujung yang memerah. Tangannya membuka bibir vagina Baekhyun dan memasukkan ujung penisnya, dan kembali mengeluarkan ujung penisnya hanya untuk kembali menggesekkan penisnya pada _klitoris_ membengkak Baekhyun. Ia melakukan hal tersebut berulang kali membuat Baekhyun mendesah frustasi.

" _Aahhh_ cepat masukan _hhh_ jangan macam-macam _aaahhh_ Chanyeol _hhh_ ~"

Chanyeol terkekeh saat mendengar nada frustasi yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun. Dengan hentakkan yang kuat, Chanyeol memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang Baekhyun dan langsung menggenjotnya cepat. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa berteriak nikmat merasakan betapa kasarnya permainan Chanyeol.

Bagai menunggangi kuda, Chanyeol menggenjot kasar lubang Baekhyun dengan tangan yang menampar pipi pantat Baekhyun hingga memerah. Satu tangannya ia bawa didepan vagina Baekhyun untuk menekan _klitoris_ Baekhyun dan memelintirnya. Ujung tumpul penisnya terus menusuk titik terdalam Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol _hhh_ aku ingin _aaahhh~"_

"Bersama Baek _ssshhh_."

Dan setelah itu hanya terdengar lolongan nikmat Baekhyun dan geraman kasar Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun dan mencium pucuk kepala wanita yang kini berada didalam pelukkannya. Keduanya berbagi kehangatan diatas sofa dengan Baekhyun yang berada diatas tubuh Chanyeol setelah keduanya selesai dengan kegiatan panas yang menguras tenaga mereka.

"Baek…" hanya gumaman yang terdengar ditelinga Chanyeol. "Apa alasan yang membuat kau menemuiku hanya dengan jubah tipis seperti itu?"

Wanita cantik itu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap kearah Chanyeol. "Ini semua karenamu!" Chanyeol menatap bingung kearah wanita yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Kau lebih sering tidur dikantor. Kau melupakan keluargamu dan kau tidak menyentuhku… aku bosan dengan semua mainan itu."

Ah.

Chanyeol jadi merasa bersalah.

Semenjak kenaikkan jabatan, pekerjaanya menjadi lebih banyak yang mengharuskan dirinya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu berada dikantor. Dia sudah merundingkan semuanya dengan Baekhyun, dan wanita itu setuju untuk menunggu sampai pekerjaannya yang menumpuk kembali normal.

"Jadi… apa kau berjalan dari rumah dengan jubah tipis itu?"

Pertanyaan polos Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mendengus kesal. "Tentu tidak bodoh! Aku menggantinya di toilet tadi…"

"Lalu, kenapa harus _santa claus_?"

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya diatas dada bidang Chanyeol, jari-jari lentiknya menari diatas sana. "Aku melihat _note_ diatas meja kerjamu yang berharap melihat aku memakai jubah santa yang seksi. Jadi… aku mengabulkannya."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan kemudian mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun. "Tidurlah," ia mendekap tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang kini sedang menyamankan posisinya.

Tapi…

"Baek… bagaimana dengan Jesper?"

Baekhyun kembali mendongak untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol. "Jesper… YA TUHAN YEOL! AKU MENGUNCINYA DARI LUAR!" Mata sipit Baekhyun melirik jam dinding. "Jam 2… waktunya Jesper bangun untuk susunya! Ayo kita pulang Chanyeol!"

Demi Tuhan. Istrinya ini benar-benar.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Oke. Aku gatau ini apa. Intinya. Sorry kalo ada typo, aku ngejain ini ngebut banget Cuma DUA JAM disela-sela ngerjain tugas yang bejibun banget. Dan aku ingin buat FF Dear Santa ini jadi kumpulan beberapa Oneshoot PWP ChanBaek yang setiap chapter diselingin Yaoi-GS-Yaoi-GS. Jadi… chap depan YAOI. Tunggu sampai ada ide lagi ya~**

 **Thank you^^**


End file.
